The Capture
by SoccerforlifeKitty1
Summary: Narahta, a fan character of mine, is at a strange house and gets captured. Naruto and his friends have to save her. Naruto gets pretty banged up here and there, but he comes through to save Narahta and his friends. Naruto later goes missing and Narahta is found unconscious. Will Naruto's friends wake up Narahta and find Naruto?


The Capture

By: Alicia Grace Quadros Pires

I knew there was something funny about that house the minute I set foot into it. There was the sense of an evil chakra through the house. Narahta, me, sensed Naruto's evil chakra as while as another evil chakra. _Two evil chakras in one house. That can't be a coincidence_ , Narahta thought, _I got to find out why there's two people both with evil chakra, but just in case._ Narahta left her ninja bandana, it looks like Naruto's however the symbol was different it was four tails, tied a poll near the door. Narahta focused and went into her other form, the Golden-Fire Winged Light Fox. In this form she was made of pure light with four tails and a pair of gold colored fire like wings, she had white fox ears and 4 fox tails that were all tipped with the color of gold and her paws, hands and feet, were also the gold color, her eyes can only be seen because of the gold forming what looks like eyelashes, I was mostly the color white. This form few have seen, it was a sight to behold. The Golden-Fire Winged Light Fox was a legendary beast, and no one knew that I, Narahta, have the Golden-Fire Winged Light Fox as another form. Anyway, I looked around the house to find the evil chakras and I ran into a couple of Shadow Beasts. Shadow Beasts are creatures that are pitch black like their made of shadows. Shadow Beasts are very dangerous and only highly trained ninjas and Golden-Fire Winged Light Foxes can defeat them. I sensed the evil chakras somewhere behind these beasts, so I opened my wings wide and flew right through the Shadow Beasts. I listened for any sounds that have to do with the evil chakras. That's when I heard someone cry out in immense pain.

I recognized the cry from when I first met Naruto. I heard someone cry out in pain, and it sounded just like the scream I heard now, and I went outside to find out the source of the cry that's when I saw Naruto. Someone was on top of him holding a sword that was in Naruto's chest. I saw someone hurt and I can't help but run to them and try to help. I used my aura sphere technique to get the man off Naruto, the man went flying. I ran to Naruto and asked if he was alright while I was ready to use my aura sphere technique again.

"I fine." Naruto manage to say before passing out.

"Sure, you are." I replied.

The man ran towards me trying to finish Naruto off.

"Bad move mister," I told the man, "Next time might want to think twice before you run towards me while I'm ready to use another aura sphere."

I used it again, picked up the injured ninja, and went to my sensei carrying Naruto in my arms. It he who told me to help Naruto, who at the time neither of us knew his name, but then again, I was planning to help Naruto rather my sensei told me to or not. I tended to Naruto's wounds and helped him till he was all better.

Without hesitation I flew to where I heard the cry and saw Naruto and someone else fighting. The mystery person looked at me and Naruto soon followed his gaze. Both stopped fighting and just stared at me. I guess they're both confused sense I know Naruto never saw my other form and I don't think the other guy saw this form either. I stared back at the two, hovering a little over the ground, we stared at each other for a well, then suddenly.

"You!" cried the mysterious person, "You are a Golden-Fire Winged Light Fox!"

"What's a Golden-Fire Winged Light Fox?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I'm a Golden-Fire Winged Light Fox and figures you wouldn't know what I am Naruto." I replied.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked shocked.

"She's a Golden-Fire Winged Light Fox of course!" cried the man.

"What? How does me being a Golden-Fire Winged Light Fox have to do with knowing who Naruto is?" I asked, giving a confused gaze.

"Everything of course!" shouted the man, "You are a legend! I can't believe you're here! It is an honor to meet you, but this place isn't safe for something as rare and majestic as yourself."

I gave a confused stare trying to think why it would not be safe for something "rare and majestic" like me. Then suddenly… Something comes at me at either side!

"Look out!" Naruto cried.

Strange rings surround me, and ZAP! I get shocked continuously. I fall to the bottom of the rings that formed a sphere around me. I look at Naruto and with his guard down WAM! He gets knocked out by the man, and I pass out due to the shocks. The last thing I heard was the man say "Your mine now! Sweet dreams." and then an evil laugh erupted from the man.

I woke up in a strange room, it was dark, only lit by my light and a faint light in the distance. I try to get up, but it hurts too much, so I stay lying down on my stomach. Dazed, I looked around the poorly lit room to find strange old-looking pages which are hard to read from here. There was an old newspaper reading in big letters "A REAL LIVING LEGEND OR JUST A MYTH! A GOLDEN-FIRE WINGED LIGHT FOX SPOTTED!" I didn't know what was going on, but I had a bad feeling about this place.

Back at the house Naruto's friends enter, and their names are Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Iruka. They all looked around the house looking for Naruto knowing that I went ahead, but not knowing about my other form. Sasuke finds a ninja bandana and recognizes to be mine. Sasuke grabs the ninja bandana, not knowing what would happen and not thinking much about it, when suddenly he gets a vision. I connected to my ninja bandana and sent a vision, to be seen by anyone I know, who grabs the bandana. Sasuke, holding the bandana, sees the vision I sent. The vision was me, in my normal form, asking him to give Naruto the bandana so the I can talk to him. Sasuke, shocked, drops the bandana and falls to the ground staring at the bandana.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"What's the matter?" asked Kakashi.

"The bandana… it… someone is, somehow, connected to their bandana." Sasuke said shocked, "It was Narahta…"

"Narahta? But how, and why would she leave her ninja bandana here?" asked Iruka.

"Here I'll show you." Sasuke said, picked up the bandana, and quickly gave it to Kakashi.

"He's telling the truth, it is Narahta."

"What is it about anyways?" Iruka wondered.

"She wants us to put it on Naruto." Sasuke answered, "But I don't know why.

"Well let's find out!" Sakura said, "Let's find Naruto!"

They wondered around for a while when they found Naruto on the ground. Kakashi checks on Naruto while the others looked around to see if the person who did this or Narahta is around, but they find nothing.

"Is he-" Iruka begun

"No. He's alive. Just unconscious is all." Kakashi interrupted.

"That's good, but what about the ninja bandana?" Sasuke asked.

"What I want to know is where the heck the guy that did this and Narahta are?!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto lets out a soft groan. "Naruto!" Kakashi shouted.

Naruto softly groans again and opens his eyes dazed. "What's going on?" Naruto asked quietly, still dazed after being knocked out.

"You tell us, we were looking for you everywhere." Kakashi said calmly.

"Well, it's a long story…" Naruto said.

Naruto was grabbed hours earlier, in the middle of the night. Naruto explained that he woke up in this weird house and saw the figure of a man in the shadows in front of him. He pounced onto his feet and demanded to know who they were and how he got here. But instead of getting answers the figure charged at Naruto and hit him in the chest with a special technique. The attack made Naruto hit the door not far behind him and made it a little hard for him to breathe. As Naruto tried to catch his breath and figure out what is happening, the man grabbed Naruto and threw him. Naruto hit a wall HARD!

 _I don't know what's going on, but I'm not going to let some guy throw me around like a rag doll_ , Naruto thought, _I think I'm going to teach this guy a lesson_.

Strange shadow-looking creatures appeared out of nowhere while Naruto and the man were fighting, but when the strange man threw Naruto in their direction they moved out of the way. The man just walked right past them, and the strange things didn't try to do a thing. With Naruto in a daze, the man grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket and dragged.

 _He's so strong_ , Naruto thought surprised.

The man dragged Naruto into another hall way, while Naruto tried to get out of the man's grip with no success. As they fought they heard a sound. The man seems to have recognized the sound, but Naruto didn't. It was coming from the Shadow Beast! "Something, someone must have killed my Shadow Beasts," the man said bitterly, "and I must know who."

"What are Shadow Beasts?" Naruto asked, confused. And just then "AAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto screams in immense pain.

"SILENCE!" the man shouted.

"You just stabbed me, and you expect me to be quiet!" Naruto shouted in pain.

"And then a strange fox girl appeared. It didn't take long before I heard what it was called." Naruto told his friends.

"So? What's this "fox girl" called?" Sakura asked.

"A Golden-Fire Winged Light Fox or at least that's what the guy called her." Naruto answered.

"What's a Golden-Fire Winged Light Fox anyways?" Sasuke asked.

"I have no idea." Naruto responded. "Argh!"

"Naruto!" his friends shouted.

"I'm fine." Naruto said weakly.

"You're not fine, Naruto! You need medical attention!" Iruka shouted worried.

Sasuke put the ninja bandana on Naruto. "What are you-" Naruto begun before being interrupted by a vision.

"Naruto, I need your help! Please!" It was Narahta. "You're the only one I could show the map to."

"Map?! What map?! Where are you?!" Naruto said shocked and confused.

"This map." Narahta said holding the map to Naruto. "Follow it and you'll find me. I don't know where I am myself. But I can show you what I see." With that Narahta shows Naruto a dark, dimly lit room. Naruto could see the same old papers on the wall as Narahta did. As while as a faint light in the distance and the same newspaper Narahta was able to read the title of.

"This place looks like it belongs to a crazy, obsessed guy."

"Yeah it does, doesn't it?" Narahta agrees.

"Definitely." Naruto replies.

"Argh!"

"Narahta! Are you okay?!" Naruto asked worried.

"I'm fine… I guess." Narahta said weakly. "I'll be better if you follow the map and get me the heck out of here! These rings… they hurt… a lot…"

At that, the place fades back into the dark void it was before. White cracks form in the "roof" and pieces begun fall. The place is cracking and falling apart. Naruto is looking around, seeing what's happening to the place. "What's going on?!" Naruto asked, looking around frantically.

"The place is falling apart." Narahta answers weakly.

"I can see that, but why?"

"For this place to exist I need to concentrate. But I can't focus with this… pain." Narahta answers as calmly as she could.

Things faded to where nothing can be seen for Naruto. "What is going on?" Naruto asked, when suddenly… "Naruto!" it was Iruka, "Naruto wake up!"

"Huh?! What's going on?!" Naruto asked shocked.

"Naruto you're wake. You had us worried for a moment there." Iruka said calmly.

"Why?"

"Because you were out longer than Sasuke was when he grabbed the ninja bandana!" Sakura yelled.

"Wait what? Sasuke had the bandana?"

"Yes, he was the first one to see a vision from Narahta." Kakashi replied, "Then myself."

"Oooohhhh. That makes sense."

Suddenly, the symbol on the bandana glows and a map comes out of it while Naruto wears around his neck. "What the heck?!" Naruto shouted surprised. The map lands in Naruto's hands and it's the same map Narahta was holding in the vision. "Uhh…huh."

"What?! How?! Why?!" Sakura said, lost for words.

"Narahta…" Naruto said quietly. "We have to find her!" he said, louder.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" asked Sasuke.

"We follow this map. It's the same map Narahta showed me in the vision." answered Naruto.

"Alright then we're go find Narahta… but first you're hurt Naruto. You need medical attention right away." Kakashi said calmly.

"No, its fine." Naruto said, sounding weaker, "I'm fine." Naruto stands up just to end up falling unconscious.

"Naruto! Naruto!" shouted Iruka, sounding faint to Naruto.

Hours later, Naruto's friends are getting close to a place that can help Naruto. Once in the village they met a woman named Tsunade. She is a healing ninja and Kakashi knows she can help Naruto.

"Tsunade, we need your help. It's Naruto. He's hurt." Kakashi said calmly.

"What?! How?!" Tsunade said shocked.

"Calm down."

"Alright fine." Tsunade said calmer, "Who did this anyways?"

"Well first off, Naruto was stabbed and second we don't know by who." Kakashi replied.

"Well… how bad is it?"

"We don't know." Iruka said, "That's why we came. Naruto passed out in a weird house."

"How did Naruto get there?"

"Naruto told us that he woke up there." Sakura answered, "And who ever stabbed him brought him to that house. In the middle of the night."

"Really? So… Naruto was kidnapped?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah or at least that's what Naruto told us." Iruka said.

"Yes, and Naruto wouldn't lie to us. So, he must be telling the truth." Kakashi said.

"Okay if you say so. Come, follow me. I know a safe place where I can heal Naruto."

"Alright."

As Tsunade heals Naruto in her house she asks, "Who's bandana is around Naruto's neck? I know what Naruto's ninja bandana looks like and that he wears it on his head like every ninja so, why is there a ninja bandana around his neck?"

"The bandana belongs to a girl named Narahta, she's a friend." Sasuke answered.

"So, why does Naruto have this Narahta girl's bandana around his neck anyways?"

"She left it at the house where we found Naruto at and, somehow, is connected to it."

"What?! But that's impossible!"

"Not for Narahta apparently." Sakura said.

"She sent visions for us to see, and the one Kakashi and I saw was where Narahta asked us to put the bandana on Naruto so, that she can talk to him. But Naruto passed out before telling us much about what she was asking us to do." Sasuke explained.

"Yes, thou Naruto did tell us that Narahta wanted us to follow a map." Kakashi continued.

"Map? Can I see this map?" Tsunade asked, politely.

"Sure, it's right here." Iruka said, handing the map to Tsunade.

"Very interesting. Where did you get this map?"

"While it kind of came out of the bandana." Iruka replied, nervously.

"Say what?" Tsunade replied, "This map came out of a ninja bandana?!"

"Yeah."

"Argh." Naruto said quietly, "What's going on?"

"Naruto. You're wake." Tsunade said calmly.

"Yeah." Naruto said, "ARGH! Why does that hurt so bad now?"

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Tsunade said, trying to stay calm.

"Fine. I guess." Naruto said, in pain, "Where are we anyways?"

"We're in a nearby village from the house. It's safer here than there." Iruka answered.

"Yeah guess so." Naruto replied, "Especially with those shadow-looking things."

"Shadow-looking things?" Tsunade said confused.

"Yeah, I believe their called "Shadow Beasts" or at least that's what the guy called them."

"Guy? What guy?"

"The one I think brought me to that weird house and definitely the one the stabbed me and later knocked me out. Heh."

"Oooohhhh okay? While alright. Anyways you should just fine now with the wound now."

"Thanks! Now we gotta find Narahta before something bad happens to her."

"What makes you think something bad is going to happen to your friend?"

"The thing is I don't know if something is going to her or not." Naruto answered, "But just in case we better to find her soon."

"Alright. I'll help you guys find your friend."

"Thanks."

Hours later, nothing much has happened…until now. It's dark, late at night, then the group gets jump! The shadow-looking creatures Naruto mentioned earlier came out of the shadows. They grab Naruto and his friends, and they have no idea how to fight them. They try their attacks, but no matter what they do their attacks don't affect the creatures.

"How are these things not being affect by our attacks?!" Sakura shouted, struggling to get free from the Shadow Beast.

"I don't know." Naruto said, also struggling. Just then the ninja bandana around Naruto's neck symbol begins to glow like it did then the map came out of it. "What now?!"

Suddenly an orb of light came out of the symbol and took the form of the light fox? Naruto didn't know that wasn't the light fox herself, but an orb of light that merely takes of form of her when needed. The orb in light fox form looks a lot like the Golden-Fire Winged Light Fox but she does not have the gold on her, except her wings and the mark around her eyes, thou she does get the gold on her limbs (arms, legs, and tails) when she is trying to trick someone into thinking she IS the Golden-Fire Winged Light Fox. Thou the orb doesn't talk much to strangers unless sure that they know her "master" as it calls her or to explain something. She also can assist in her master's rescue and other missions.

"You! You're the-" Naruto began.

"No." interrupted the orb in light fox form, "I am not the light fox or Golden-Fire Winged Light Fox you know. The light fox you know is my master and I tend to make myself look like her especially when her help is needed, but she cannot help herself. Also, for distractions and making the enemy think they captured her, but really they didn't."

"Sooo."

"Thou this time she was really captured, and I am here to merely assist in her rescue" the orb explains.

"Okay? So why did you appear?" Sakura said a little sassy.

"You all are in danger and the one named Naruto wears the ninja bandana used to summon me. And sense I can change my form, I can change into a form that can help in the defeat of the Shadow Beasts." the orb continues.

"While that why are you just flouting there? DO SOMETHING!" Tsunade shouted.

The orb nods and sends streams of light at the Shadow Beasts making them puff into smoke, as black as coal, at contact. This caused the last of the Shadow Beasts to flee before they get destroyed as while. "There." the light orb says at last. As Shadow Beasts flee everyone was on the ground getting on their feet. "We must get going master needs us."

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"I can sense her. She is in great pain and in danger. We must find her." the orb said calmly.

"You're oddly calm about this. But whatever we gotta find Narahta and save her!"

The orbit nodded in agreement. "We'd best be going if we want to find master soon."

"Alright."

They get on the move and not much has happened after the ambush. After some time, at the location where a mark on the map saying "Narahta is here" and pointing to the mark, they find a very old-looking house in the middle of a forest that looks very unwelcoming. Someone can be heard calling for help, thou their voice sounds weird but familiar.

"Did you guys hear that?" Sakura asked.

"Hear what?" asked Iruka.

"…Help…"

"That!"

"Yeah, I can hear that, but why does it sound familiar?"

"Don't know." Naruto said.

"Master!" the orb shouted.

"What?" everyone else said confused.

"She needs our help!" the orb said.

The orb quickly flies ahead of the others. "Wait! You can't just go rushing off like that!" Kakashi shouted.

"Wait for me!" Naruto shouts, as he runs in the same direction the orb went.

"Naruto!"

The others rushed after the orb and Naruto. It's not long before they run into something very, very strange. Many of Shadow Beasts come out of the shadows and Naruto, being close to the orb, gets away from the Shadow Beasts. However, the others got caught, and Naruto and the orb did not see. But something can be heard up ahead. "…Help…" It was the voice from before but sounded weaker. It wasn't long before the orb and Naruto found where the voice was coming from. A dark, poorly lit room was spotted up ahead. A single light, not too far from the door, was dim. A slightly brighter light can be seen coming from the room inside. The orb rushed into the room followed by Naruto. The source of the light was the light fox girl from earlier! "Master!" the orb shouted. The light fox girl groaned in immense pain.

"…Naruto…" the light fox girl managed to say, her voice sounding like Narahta's but slightly different, sounded like it repeatedly echoed.

"N-Narahta?" Naruto said very confused. _Why does she sound so much like Narahta?_ Naruto thought, _I don't get it_. All of a sudden, the bandana around Naruto's neck symbol glowed. "What is it this ti-?" Naruto began, before falling unconscious.

"Naruto?" the orb said confuse, catching him.

"Where-?" Naruto began, before seeing Narahta. "Narahta!"

"Naruto you're here!" Narahta said excitedly, "I know you saw the light fox surrounded by those rings," she said more calmly, "I need you to get them out please!"

"Why?" Naruto said confused.

"It's better if I just show." Narahta replied.

"Okay?"

"Argh!" Narahta groaned, falling to her knees.

"Narahta are you okay?"

The place starts to crumble sooner than before. "I guess you've…noticed huh?" Narahta said, weakly.

"What?"

"The place…crumbling sooner…argh…than last time…"

"…Yeah…"

"Get the light fox out of the rings, okay?" Narahta pleaded.

"Yeah, I will!"

"Thanks."

The vision ended, and Naruto snapped back into reality, looking out around franticly. Naruto quickly stood up and ran to the light fox, trying to free her from the rings. "Stand back." The orb said calmly. In response Naruto backed away from the rings to see what the orb has in mind. Just then the orb fires a powerful blast of light that busted through the rings like they were nothing. "Woah." Naruto said surprised seeing how powerful the blast was, wondering how powerful it would be if the light fox did a blast like that.

"…Thank you…" the light fox said, weakly.

"Come on. We better get you out of here and find the others." Naruto said, picking up the light fox. Naruto was carrying the light fox when the light fox started to change. "What the?" The light fox turned into Narahta! "WHAT?!" Naruto was, of course, shocked that the light fox turned out to be Narahta.

"Missed me, Naruto?" Narahta said, weakly. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You…you're the-" Naruto said speechless, "But you're… How…?"

Narahta giggles to how much Naruto is trying to speak but can't find the right words. "You're funny when you're speechless." Narahta said, giggling.

"Uhh…" Naruto said extremely confused.

"Better find the other, yes?" the orb said.

"Yeah, yeah. Gotta find the others and get out of the place" Naruto responded.

The three leave the dark room and look for the others. It didn't take long after finding Narahta did they heard the others. Narahta goes back into her other form and the orb explains that it's for secret identity purposes. The others were found in a Shadow Room. The orb knew it was a Shadow Room and stepped back scared of running out of light.

"What are you so scare about?" Naruto asked the orb.

"Shadow Room!" the orb shrieked terrified.

"What's a Shadow Room?" Naruto asked.

"Shadow Rooms are large rooms that anyone, who is not dark powered, will be drained of energy and will grow weak. A Shadow Room the most dangerous room for everyone especially orbs; an orb's light can be drained to the point where they seize to exist after all." Narahta answered weakly.

"Oh. That makes sense." Naruto said.

"…Naruto…?"

"Tsunade?" The others can just barely be seen in there but they're in there and they need help.

"How do I get them out of there?" Naruto asked.

"You have to help them out of that room fast." Narahta said still weak from the rings.

"Alright." Naruto said, gently putting Narahta on the ground and dashing into the Shadow Room. Naruto managed to get everyone out of the Shadow Room, but a couple of Shadow Beasts grabbed him and prevented Naruto from leaving. Naruto struggles to get free from the Shadow Beasts, but the door closed before he could get out of the Shadow Beasts' grasp.

"Naruto!" Narahta screamed. With the strength Narahta was able gather up she blasted through the door like it was paper and stuck the Shadow Beasts with the same blast. Naruto, now free from the beasts, dashes out of the Shadow Room. The orb and Naruto helped the others, that were in the Shadow Room, up onto their feet. Naruto picked up Narahta and they all ran off to find an exit. With the orb's help they found the exit, but it was quickly covered up by Shadow Beasts and a man walked out of the shadows right of the exit.

"You!" Naruto said not too surprised that the man that stabbed him was the same man that captured Narahta, or as he seen her as the Golden-Fire Winged Light Fox.

"Yes, it is I, Jack Oregon." the man said.

"Who's Jack Oregon?" Sakura said confused.

"Jack Oregon. I should have known," the light fox, Narahta, said. "How silly of me of course you'd be the one behind this. You're obsessed with me after all."

"SILENCE!" Jack Oregon screamed.

"Yup I should have known."

The orb steps forward to fight the Shadow Beasts. Narahta stands, nearly falling over, shakes off the effects of the rings. Narahta sets up an aura sphere technique and is ready to use it on Oregon. The orb on the other hand gets a powerful light blast technique ready, stretched her arms out in front of her and points her finger tips at the Shadow Beasts.

"Stand back." Narahta said, "We know how to fight the Shadow Beasts and Jack Oregon," and with that the others step back to see what the two are going to do. All of them, but Naruto, haven't seen the light fox, Narahta, use an aura sphere technique. Some of them, like Sakura and Sasuke, never heard of or seen someone use an aura sphere technique before. Jack got ready a dark aura sphere, which only pure dark-hearted people can use. A battle of dark and light was about to begin. All though Oregon was the last one to get an attack ready he was the first on to strike. Oregon fired his dark aura sphere…at Naruto? Narahta expected she was his target, but no it was Naruto.

 _Why Naruto of all people_ , Narahta wondered, _why not me? I was the one that ruins all his plan so why go after Naruto?_ It was strange for Jack Oregon to not attack her on the spot. Both the orb and Narahta expected that she'd be the target like usual, but Narahta knew Jack had something else in mind. With Naruto weakened Jack charges at him and pulls out a dark saber, the same weapon he used to stab Naruto with back at the house. _He's going to kill him_ , Narahta thought, _I knew I recognized from when I first met Naruto and when I saw him back at the house. I just couldn't put my finger on it when I saw him because he wasn't acting crazy like usual, and he didn't act crazy when I first met Naruto. That's it! Jack is trying to finish off Naruto from when I first met Naruto, that's why he brought him to the house to kill him. But when I showed up things changed, he wanted to keep me like a trophy so when Naruto was off his guard he knocked him out to prevent him from following him to save me. Of course, how could I have been so blind like that. I've go to save Naruto!_ With that Narahta flew over to Naruto and beat Jack to him, used her aura sphere technique on him, and sent him flying away from Naruto and towards his Shadow Beasts

"No!" Oregon shouted, his Shadow Beasts stopping him from hitting the wall. "I will kill Naruto once and for all!"

"Not on my watch you're not!" Narahta shouted back. Narahta stands in between Jack and Naruto preventing Naruto from getting hit. Naruto is unconscious from the dark aura sphere hitting him directly in the chest and knocking him into a wall. While Narahta protects Naruto, the orb attacks the Shadow Beasts and Oregon with powerful light blasts. The Shadows Beasts know they won't be able to defeat the orb easily, so they go after Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka, Kakashi, and Tsunade. However, the orb gets in their way and continues to fire light at them. Jack continues to try to kill Naruto with no success when suddenly a giant ball of dark energy hits Narahta knocking her out of his way. Narahta tries to get up, but she got badly hurt from the dark energy ball. The orb goes to assist her when she gets hit with a dark energy blast knocking her into a wall. The others get attacked by the Shadow Beasts and they try to fight back with not much success.

"ENOUGH!" Narahta shouts, letting a huge amount of energy out causing her golden-fire wings to flare up. "I've had it with you Oregon! You are not going to hurt Naruto anymore!" Narahta gets up and instantly dashed at Oregon as the man the hit her with a dark energy ball steps out of the shadows. The man attacks Narahta however she deflexed the attack and knocks Oregon into the man. Both men are knocked unconscious because of that. Narahta, furious, fires an extremely powerful light blast at the Shadow Beasts causing them to turn into smoke. Naruto softly groans and Narahta rushes to him. "Naruto are you alright?!" Narahta asked worried. Naruto groans again, Narahta picks him up, and they all go through the exit. The orb drags both men as they head for the village Tsunade was at before.

Hours later, they are at the village and in the same house where Naruto was healed the first time. As Tsunade heals Naruto, he starts to wake up.

"Uhh. Ahh." Naruto groans confused.

"Naruto you're awake!" Narahta said excitedly, "You got pretty banged up back there, but I'm glad you're alright."

"Huh? Where…where am I?" Naruto said confused and dazed.

"You're in a safe place." Sasuke explained, "Away from Jack Oregon, and back in the same house you were healed in earlier."

"Oh… That explains why this place looks familiar." Naruto said dazed, "Ah. My head. W-what happened?"

"You were hit with a dark energy ball that knocked you into a wall causing you to pass out." Narahta explain, very carefully sense Naruto was still dazed after the blow. "But you're safe now and Oregon is behind bars where he belongs."

"Oh… While that's good… Ah." Naruto said dazed and in pain. "My head hurts and my chest burns…a lot! Argh!"

"It's fine Naruto. You'll heal. All you need is to rest." Tsunade said quietly.

"O-okay…what ever you say… Argh!" Naruto replied dazed.

Naruto, in a bed, is left alone to get some rest. While Narahta hears something going on outside and she goes to investigate. She finds person in the shadow of a tree behind and house.

"Excuse me who are you?" Narahta asked the strange man, "I don't think you should be hear."

"Your right. I'm not suppose to be here," the man said after a while, "But you won't tell anyone, would you?"

"Uh… What kind of question is that? Of course! Especially if you are a threat." Narahta replies.

"No, you won't." the man said disturbingly.

"Yes, I will." Narahta replies.

The man suddenly turns around and sprays an odd gas at Narahta causing her to pass out. "No. You won't" the man said even more creepy than the first time.

Soon Narahta was found on the grass, unconscious. The man was long gone…or was he? While the others are where the man left Narahta, the man silently breaks into the house, he kidnaps Naruto, and purposely trashes the place before leaving. Of course, he did that quietly so that he doesn't get caught and his plans ruined. The others bring Narahta inside only to find the place trashed. Iruka, Kakashi, and Sasuke look around the house while Sakura and Tsunade look after Narahta. At this time the orb is back in the ninja bandana in which she appeared from. Naruto is no where to be found.

Page | 18


End file.
